Behind the Door Revelations
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Nate could not, for the life of him, figure out why he was locked in the closet, or why his wife put him there in the first place.


_Authors Note: I do not own NCIS:Los Angeles. If I did, I would not be writing this story. Mary is indeed an OC. Hope you enjoy!_

Behind the Door Revelations

"Baby, I'm really sorry." Nate's grovel was met with silence. He sighed, propping his arm on the closet wall and leaning against it. "I'm really, really sorry." There was still silence on the other side of the door. "Will you please let me out?"

Silence, then, "No." Nate winced at the finality in Mary's voice.

"Please?" Nate implored.

"No." Mary's voice was deadpan.

"Are you going to...feed me at some point?" Nate pressed. Mary answered right away.

"Of course."

"Why am I even in here?" Nate queried. He didn't remember doing anything that would cause his wife to lock him in their closet.

"Why were you apologizing?" Mary shot back. Nate mentally kicked himself. He should have seen that one coming.

"It's a man's automatic reaction when the woman he loves with all his heart is angry with him." Nate explained. He could almost see Mary rolling her eyes. He cocked his head curiously when he heard Mary sigh.

"I'm not mad at you, Nate." Mary said patiently. Nate frowned.

"You're not?"

"No." Mary sounded amused. Nate's frown deepened.

"Then why am I locked in here?"

"Because." Mary explained. Silence. Nate dropped his arm and looked heavenward.

"Because _why_, Mary?" Nate pressed. He was met with silence for a few moments. Then, softly, he heard Mary speak.

"Because there's something I need to tell you." Mary said.

"And you had to lock me up to tell me." Nate was incredulous.

"Yes." Mary informed.

"_Why?_" Nate exclaimed. He heard Mary shuffle her feet outside the door. Nate had to strain to her his wife.

"Because I'm not sure how you'll react, and I don't want to see your face if you're angry about what I have to tell you." Mary admitted sheepishly. Nate was hurt. Why? What could she possibly have to say to him that would potentially make him angry? Didn't she trust him? "It's not that I don't trust you," Mary hastened to add. "I'm just...insecure at the moment." Nate sighed.

"What is it, Baby?" Nate asked quietly.

"Nate," Mary began slowly. He found that his heart began to beat faster in anticipation. "I...I..." Then he heard the Mission Impossible Theme coming from Mary's cell phone. He heart her flip it open.

"No, I have _not_!" Mary exclaimed. A slight pause. "I'm trying to!...Yes, this is a bad time!...G. Callen if you don't hang up right now, I'm going to hunt you down with my knitting needles!" Nate couldn't help but grin at his wife's threat. He knew that, coming from his somewhat eccentric wife, it was an _actual _threat; she was downright dangerous with knitting needles.

"As you were saying," Nate prompted when he heard the cell phone click closed. Mary sighed, exasperated.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that man yet." Mary muttered, causing Nate to chuckle.

"Not really, Mary dear. You haven't the heart." Nate teased. He heard Mary laugh.

"Oh hush. I'm trying to say something really important and he calls."

"You still haven't told me what Callen apparently knows." Nate told her.

"It was an accident, really, Nate. G. wasn't supposed to find out, but he's so blasted observant." Mary responded, agitated. Nate grimaced. Mary was working herself into a tizzy again.

"It's okay, honey." Nate assured. He sighed. Mary was pacing.

"No, it's not okay, Nate! He shouldn't know, not yet! He shouldn't have known I was pregnant before you! He even knew I was pregnant before _me_! It's our baby, for crying out loud!" Mary ranted. She had lost her husband on 'I was pregnant'. "Oh my goodness. I just let it slip. Nate, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you a little more gently, not just blurt it out there. I'm so sorry." Nate's eyes widened in shock.

"We're going to have a baby." Nate repeated breathlessly.

"Y...yes." Mary stammered. "W...we are."

"We're going to have a baby." Nate repeated again. Silence. _Thud._ Upon hearing something heavy hit the floor, Mary threw open the double doors, panic flooding her face.

"Nate?" Mary asked cautiously, inching up to her husband who sat listlessly on the floor. Slowly, a grin began to spread from ear to ear. Mary regarded him carefully. "Nate, honey, are you alright?"

"We're going to have a baby!" Nate exclaimed. Mary laughed nervously.

"Yeah. We already went over that." Mary teased, pushing back her red hair out of her face. She knelt down by her husband. "Are you alright?" Nate bolted up suddenly, pulling Mary up as well. Scooping her up bridal style, Nate carried her gently and deposited her on their bed.

"You're not going to do anything, Baby." Nate declared. You just lay down right here, and I'll get you tea, or chocolate or whatever else you want. You won't have to work; I'll do the cooking and the cleaning, and you just rest here until the baby's born." Mary stared at him, incredulous.

"Nate, are you _serious_? I can't just lay here for nine months! I'll have to shop for the baby, I'll have to go to my doctors appointments, and I can't just quite my job cold turkey. Besides, you're at work during the day, and you're _not_ quitting your job. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Mary refuted. "Honey, I'm not a high risk pregnancy. I'm twenty-three and completely healthy. They won't put me on bed-rest." Nate frowned.

"But I don't want you to hurt yourself." Nate explained. Mary rolled her eyes, sitting up to look at him.

"Nate, I'm as likely to hurt myself pregnant as I am when I'm not." Mary pointed out. "That argument is completely illogical." Nate frowned again. Mary sighed. "Why don't you sit down here, and I'll explain some things to you." Nate didn't look happy, but he obliged.

"Honey, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm a porcelain doll. I'll still be able to work as normal, at least until my third trimester. I'll just have to go to the bathroom a lot. I'll exhibit signs of asthma at times, and I'll waddle like a penguin eventually, and I might get sick in the mornings, but _I'll be fine_." Mary explained. "You don't have to treat me like I'll break at the littlest touch."

Nate began looking more and more depressed throughout Mary's speech that by the time she finished, he looked liked a kicked puppy. Mary fought hard not to smile. "But, I know that you have our best interests at heart, and I'll let you pamper me." Mary informed. Nate grinned.

"Really?" Nate double-checked, over-the-moon. Mary sighed.

"Somewhat." Mary clarified. She gave Nate a quick kiss before adjusting herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her wait as she settled her head into his chest.

"We're really having a baby." Nate murmured, content. Mary nodded.

"Mhhmm. In roughly nine months." Mary murmured in response.

"We're going to be awesome parents." Nate decided. Mary smirked.

"You're going to terrorize her boyfriends." Mary informed.

"It's my job!" Nate declared. "But who says it's a girl?" Mary giggled.

"Mother's intuition." Nate smiled.

"And you don't mess with mothers." Nate continued. Mary nodded.

"That's right." Silence descended like a comfortable blanket.

"So how'd Callen find out?" Nate queried, curious. Mary sighed.

"It was that day two weeks ago that I'd stopped by to bring you lunch. You were busy and Callen intercepted me." Mary shrugged. "He asked me about it. Apparently, I was exhibiting some sort of sign that G picked up on. I told him that I wasn't pregnant. Well, you know Callen. I got 'the look'." Nate chucked.

"Sam gets that look a lot." Nate said. Mary laughed.

"I can believe it." Mary agreed. "Anyway, I tried to brush it off, but then last week when I stopped by again..." Mary trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Nate asked. Mary sighed, a blush darkening her freckled cheeks.

"He handed me this sack." Mary said quietly. Nate's chocolate eyes widened.

"He didn't!" Mary sighed.

"He did. He bought me one of those home pregnancy tests." Nate chuckled.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Nate murmured. "So I assume you took the test since we're having this conversation?" Mary nodded.

"I couldn't just let G waste his money, could I?" Mary asked. "Of course I took it." Nate smiled and tightened his hold on his wife.

"That's my Mary. Always the practical one." Nate whispered in her ear. Mary wiggled.

"Nate, that tickles!" Mary squealed. Nate grinned wickedly and tickled her sides. "Nate!" Mary shrieked. But Nate was merciless when it came to tickle wars. Finally, many shrieks of laughter and implorations, Nate did cease. Mary lay on her back, breathing hard.

"I can't wait until you start to show." Nate informed. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I'll look like a hippo." Mary retorted. Nate grinned and waggled a finger at her.

"But you'll be a cute hippo!" Nate declared. Mary blushed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mary beat him to it.

"Yes, Nate. We're really having a baby."


End file.
